Having shown definitive antagonistic relationships between cadmium ingestion, by oral or respiratory route, with the metabolism of zinc and copper, we plan to investigate the biochemical mechanisms by which these antagonistic relationships manifest themselves. We expect to investigate the basis for the effects of cadmium on glucose tolerance and liver glycogen accumulation in the rate, and to study the relationship of the peripheral renin-angiotensin system to the development of systolic hypertension. We also expect to investigate the effect of simultaneous oral administration of chelating agents and cadmium on its absorption and distribution. We will study the alteration of enzymes in the liver, heart, and pancreas caused by oral and respiratory ingestion of cadmium in the rat.